vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Witch
Witches or Warlocks (the male equivalent of witches) are humans who practice magic, good or evil. Witches are females and males prefer to be called Warlocks. Witches have the power to cast spells and have other abilities. Naturally born witches have supernatural powers that start developing as a teenager, although there are some that just practice witchcraft. Witches seem to have many names depending on the way of their practice, and their culture; for example, the Aztec Witch/Warlock who cursed werewolves and vampires was called a Shaman. General History During Aztec times, a great Shaman (Witch) cast a curse on all vampires and werewolves, meaning that vampires could not go out in the daylight and werewolves were only active during a full moon. In 1692, Many witches came from Salem and migrated during the Salem Witch to other parts of the USA to escape The Salem Witch Trials. Some Witches were burnt at the stake in Mystic Falls during 1864, including Emily Bennett. History of Witch Families The Bennett Family 'Members' *Bonnie Bennett *Sheila Bennett *Lucy Bennett *Emily Bennett 'Overview' The main family of Witches in The Vampire Diaries are the Bennett Family who originated from Salem, Massachusetts. They migrated to Mystic Falls in the year 1692, the year of the witch trials, where they lived in secrecy for a century. They continued to live peacefully in Mystic Falls until 1864, when the townspeople found out about the existence of witches. Emily Bennett , a powerful witch was burned at the stake, and the townspeople hoped they had ended the Bennet line, but due to a deal with , her children survived through his protection. Emily Bennett's line continued to Lucy, Bonnie and Sheila, all of whom were witches. Sheila and Bonnie cast a spell on the Tomb, allowing the the vampires with in it to escape. Since the spell to open it required a lot of power, Sheila died of extreme fatigue. The Martin Family 'Members' *Luka Martin *Jonas Martin 'Overview' The Martin Family has so far been the only Family of Witches who seems to be related to evil. They collect Grimoires from other Families and add them to their Library. The Family so far has manipulated and controled Bonnie Bennet under the command of Elijah in order to stop the Breaking of the Moonstone Curse. Other Witches The only other known Witch was Bree . Characteristics Witches collect spells in Grimoires, as each spell is unique to each witch. Witches can use spells from another witches' Grimoires, as Bonnie often uses spells from Emily Bennet's. Jonas Martin collects lost Grimoires. Witches are very loyal to other witches, treating each other as members of an extended family. Many things could fuel a Witch's power that it could make simple spell much easier to do. Powers and Abilities * Spellcasting: Witches have been shown to cast spells that affect the natural world. showed this ability by chanting, using a language similar to Latin, but as Elena said "not quite". She used this ability to open the doors of the church, where the vampires were trapped for 145 years. Bonnie also has demonstrated some ability to summon spirits and has a tendency to have prophetic dreams. Bonnie used this when she saved Damon from the fire in the Gilbert Building basement. Bonnie was able to cast a spell to trap Katherine inside a room in the Lockwood Mansion during the Masquerade event, a plan on killing Katherine. Lucy Bennett (cousin of Bonnie), cast a spell which bound Elena's body to Katherine's. But Lucy undid this spell when Bonnie asked her to, she told Bonnie to entrust the Moonstone to her. Then, she went to Katherine, ended her ties with her and gave the on-spelled moonstone, Katherine then was then "choked" by Lucy's magic. It is known that some spells are so powerful that they are irreversible. Some spells can weaken a witch depending on how powerful the witch and the spell are. If the witch has cast too many spells and/or the spells is too powerful for her/him to handle, she/he can become severely weak and even die. # Clairvoyance: The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. Over time Bonnie realized that she possessed this ability when she appears to have visions of events when she touches certain people. She was able to feel the undeath in Stefan, Damon and Katherine. # Pyrokinesis: The ability to produce fire using your mind. Bonnie lit candles at the Founder's Party with only her thoughts. She also set fire to a blue Volkswagen Jetta in Season One. Bonnie's most common trick is turning water into fire. # Hydrokinesis: The ability to manipulate water using your mind. Bonnie discovers the ability causing a geyser from a bucket to erupt and soak a cheerleader for being rude to a customer. # Telekinesis: The ability to move objects with your mind. Bonnie has used this active ability twice to levitate several feathers to show her secret to Elena and once to move a book to ’s hand. Emily has used a more powerful version of this ability through possessing Bonnie to move Damon into a tree branch with her hand. #'Photokinesis':The ability to manipulate light. Bonnie was seen using this ability in the episode "Isobel" when she pretended to remove the spell from the cog of the device. This ability was also seen in "Masquerade" when she and Lucy made contact. Bonnie was able to flicker the lights in the whole house when she was stuck in the bathroom in the episode "History Repeating". This is probably caused by fear that could have fueled her powers. # Enchanting: The practice of casting spells or curses (usually permanently) against a specific person, object, or location. Emily Bennett used this power to enchant rings that protect vampires from burning with the presence of the sun. it has been shown that an enchanted object can be disenchanted by the witch who enchanted it. For example, Bonnie told Caroline after she enchanted her Daylight Ring, that if she makes too many mistakes and innocents are killed, she will disenchant the Daylight Ring, resulting in Caroline burning in the sunlight. # Pain Infliction: Witches can inflict pain to supernatural beings that has a quick healing ability. The most common ability was giving them aneurysms repeatedly which was said to feel like their brains had burst into flames. However, Lucy took down Katherine, possibly by doing the same thing to her throat or chest, causing her to either suffocate or make her feel the same pain when a vampire gets staked. # Aerokinesis: The ability to control air. It was when Bonnie was confronted by Kathrine. Bonnie used it to make the door fly open and attract attention. Bonnie displayed this ability with Luka when they bonded, creating a strong gust of wind, causing the people around them to flee. #'Immunity to Compulsion: '''Witches aren't able to be compelled as they are supernatural. Damon mentioned that Katherine couldn't compel Mason Lockwood (a werewolf) because he was supernatural, hence, making Witches unable to be compelled too. #'Channeling: Witches are able to channel another witch's magic, nature and celestial events such as the comet. #'Stones and Herbs: '''Witches probably use stones that could protect them, be enchanted or act as a talisman. E.g: The Moonstone and the Bennett Crystal are used as talismans, an amber bracelet is used to protect a witch from evil (proved by Bonnie in the interactive game: Bloodlines Revealed), and Lapis Lazuli as an enchanted stone. They could also use herbs such as vervain which are used against vampires and wolfsbane which are used against werewolves. #'Precognition -''' In the series, Bonnie mentions to Elena, she saw Barack Obama win the presidency, she knew what happened to Heath Ledger and that she knew something would happen in Florida. #'Afterlife -' Witches can return after death but as ghosts. Emily returns to prevent that Damon to open the tomb. #'Casting a Circle: '''Casting a circle is used to perform magical workings. Witches like Sheila and Bonnie cast a magic circle to perform powerful spells, for example the tomb seal. The use tourches were used to represent the the four elements, earth, air, fire, and water. Sheila sprinkles tap water to the west to represent the elemental water quarter of the circle then places a tourch. When magical energies begins to grow and becomes intense, the tourches' fire begins to blaze bigger and brighter (same thing with the candles when Luka and Bonnie were despelling the moonstone). Though the circle casting has only been showed in the tomb. #'Spells and Curses Durability: When a witch or warlock dies, spells and curses that have been made remain active until another witches or warlocks until they are disabled. #'Despelling: '''It it shown that witches and warlocks could despell other witches' spells. Though Bonnie couldn't remove the linking spell on Elena. It is also shown that witches could despell long distance. The tomb spell was lifted without being in the tomb entrance. Katherine was eager to leave the tomb in a heartbeat, until Klaus compelled her to never leave the tomb. It could have been Martin who lifted the tomb seal long distance. #'Magical Effects: It was shown that in spells and magical workings, the natural elements begins to respond. When Bonnie was chanting a spell to lower the intensity of the flames, outside where she was holding Elena's arm, a gust of wind blew by. Also with candles, the flame begans to to grow bigger. Spells Cast: *'''Tomb Sealing Spell: Emily Bennett cast a spell to seal all the vampires in the tomb and protect them from the church fire. *'Curse Of The Sun And Moon: '''An Aztec Shaman cast a spell to curse both the Vampires and Werewolves, making it so that the sun is harmful to Vampires and so that Werewolves can only change during the occurrence of the full moon. *'Opening the Tomb & Lifting The Seal': Bonnie and her Grams cast a spell to open the door of the tomb and lift the seal that disables vampires to come out. The strength of the spell results in Grams' death. Spell: ''"Fes matos sarvis nas ex malon, terra morra vantis quo incandis, fes fasas quo eron signoos" *'Fire Spells': While possessed by Emily, Bonnie burned a pentagram above the church ruins to destroy the talisman used to resurrect the vampires in the tomb. Bonnie also cast a spell that lowered the intensity of the flames so that Stefan can save Damon in the basement of the Old Gilbert Building that burned the vampires in Mystic Falls. She did not completely put out the fire as it would've resulted in the remaining unharmed vampires to escape. Spell:'' "Spirito intaculum, intedamin cendium, fes matos sarvis adisdum."'' *'Enchanting 'Daylight Walking Rings'/Lapis Lazuli Rings/Medallions: '''Like her ancestor, Emily, Bonnie charmed a ring that contains the Lapis Lazuli stone, so that Caroline could freely in the day. Emily was also the one to charm both of the Salvatore brother's Daylight Rings. Emily also charmed Katherine's Lapis Lazuli medallion, in which she wore around her neck back in 1864. *'Room Isolation Spell:' Bonnie cast a minor version of the tomb spell on a room in the Lockwood Mansion to isolate Katherine and the Salvatore Brothers away from the Masquerade Ball. *'House Isolation Spell:' Bonnie cast a version of the tomb spell on the Elena´s House to prevent Elena leave her house and sought to Klaus. *'Linking People Spell: Lucy cast a spell to link Elena to Kathrine so what ever she felt Elana felt to. *'''Reducing Pain: Bonnie cast a spell to help reduce the pain that Elena was feeling when she was under a spell cast by Lucy Bennett (Bonnie's cousin) that linked Katherine to her, and felt whatever she felt, resulting in mortal pain when Katherine was either stabbed or shot by Stefan or Damon. *'Incapacitation with Item:' Lucy casts a spell that left unconscious to Katherine for a while, allowing it to be locked in the tomb. *'Tracking Spell:' Worried and unsure where Elena is, Bonnie cast a tracking spell by using the blood of a blood relative of Elena's. Bonnie used Jeremy's blood, since he is Elena's blood cousin, to help strengthen the connection over a map. This helped to determine almost the exact spot where Elena was kidnapped. This spell is probably the same spell that Grams used to track Bonnie down when she was kidnapped by Ben and Anna. *'Sending A Message: '''Bonnie cast a spell to send Elena a message that Stefan & Damon are coming for her. Unfortunately, the spell was difficult and powerful, causing her to become extremely exhausted and become unconscious for a few minutes. *'The Device: It was said in Emily's Grimoire, that she secretly enchanted the mysterious device that was used against vampires as her way to help stop the vampires from killing the locals. *Gilbert Ring (Alaric's Ring Included): It was said in Emily's Grimoire, that she enchanted the Gilbert Ring so that it will help save a human from death caused by a supernatural entity. *'''Gilbert Vampire Compass: It was said in Emily's Grimoire, that she secretly enchanted the compass to track vampires, making Jonathan Gilbert believe that he was successful in inventing it and to continue inventing more devices to use against the vampires. * Shadow Spell:'It was mentioned by Elijah that Jonas' tracking spell was a shadow spell. Allowing Elijah to search for Elena using her personal items. *'Incapacitation Ash: Bonnie created a magical ash that would incapacitate Katherine but for a short while. This ash could possibly be only for Katherine as if it wasn't, Bonnie would'nt need something that belongs to her. Spell: "Terra morra vantis, quo incandis." *'False Moonstone Spell': Both Luka and Bonnie cast a spell, in order to remove the spell off the Moonstone, but it turns out that Luka pretended to do it and Bonnie believed that the Moonstone was de-spelled. *'Identity Spell: '''In the interactive game, ''Bloodlines Revealed: Part 3, Bonnie cast a spell on the player to find out about their heritage. *'Aneurysm Spell: '''used by Bonnie who used it on Damon,Stefan, Mason and Katherine of seperate occasions which gave them intense pain since they would heal from the pain rather then die she mentioned that it was an easy spell to learn. *'Healing Spell:''' it was never used but Damon mentioned that it took Emily years to master a spell like this when Caroline was in the hopistal Weaknesses Witches and Warlocks (technically still being human) are vulnerable to human frailties such as aging and disease. They can also be killed in conventional ways such as when Damon killed Bree by taking out her heart. If a witch casts a spell that they don't have enough power for or concentrates on a spell and overuses his/her power, it can cause that witch to die of fatigue, as seen with Grams. Witches may have a slower aging rate as demonstrated by Grams as she appears quite young for her age, meaning witches could potentially have a longer life span than humans. Spells that are very straining for the witch may cause premature aging. It is implied that witches cannot break deals once they make them. This can be seen with Emily, who made the deal to save the tombed vampires in exchange for the safety of her descendants. This can also be seen with Lucy, who had to help Katherine even though she did not want to, because of a deal the two of them had made. Witches have a limit when they use their magic. If a witch uses a lot of magic, it'll wear him/her down. If the witch pushes too hard, magic will push back; this can be shown when Bonnie casted too many spells. If a spell is too strong for her to handle, it can knock the witch unconscious. Bonnie and Sheila pushed too hard when they tried to lift the seal off the tomb, until magic pushed back. Sheila became over exhausted from the spell, causing her to die. Bonnie, while still learning witchcraft and learning to control her powers, begged Jeremy to keep it a secret that whenever she uses too much or too strong of a magic, that she gets weak (like how her nose starts bleeding and/or she faints). Bonnie doesn't want the vampires (or anyone that can hurt her) to know that she is not (yet) as strong as her ancestor Emily was. Known Witches and Warlocks * Bonnie Bennett * Sheila Bennett - Deceased * Emily Bennett - Deceased * Lucy Bennett * Bree - Deceased * Luka Martin * Jonas Martin Trivia *In the books there are witches and druids. In the series only have appeared Witches and Warlocks. *In the books, Bonnie McCullough and her Cousin are considered descendants of the Druids, even Bonnie believes that she is a psychic. Honoria Fell and Theophilia Flowers are witches of great power and great mysteries. *Witches and Warlocks have shown they are more powerful in the series and books. In the books, Bonnie is controlled by Honoria Fell to warn of the evil powers that are in the city (Damon and Katherine). *Druids have only demonstrated the power of other beings Invoke (Stefan and Damon) with the use of some hair. *In the series, the witches can be killed by their own power (Grams) by not making the necessary help (Bonnie). *In the series, the witches can control the elements (earth, air, water, fire) but if you only use your life force to control or casts spells, could be damaged by forcing their power. *In the books, druids do not have the power to harm the vampire with the mind, meanwhile, do not know the capabilities of the witches and their limitations. Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampire Diaries Characters